


Demi-human Freya Fazbear

by StarDust3



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fem!Freddy Fazbear, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, influenced by The Rising of the Shield Hero, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: Mike didn't ask to be summoned to this world. Now they're trying to kill him? He needs help and a way to save the demi-human he picked up.





	1. On the Run

Mike hates them, ever since he was summoned here they've played him like a fool. They forced him to be their 'champion', then try to kill him for someone new to summon. His world doesn't have rabid monsters or magic! Why would he know how to use a sword or cast spells!? Then fucking king whats-his-name poisons him. Thank whatever higher being there is that the prince saved him.

Prince Jeremy Fitzgerald, the only person in this world Mike likes. All he has is a bag of gold, the clothes on his back and a note the prince stuffed in his hand. Hopefully the prince got Mike's stuff from home hidden somewhere. He already misses his phone and hoodie.

"HURRY! WE CAN'T LET THE IMPOSTER OUT OF THE CAPITAL!" 

Mike jolts at how close the voice is. The knights are nothing to sneeze at, he needs to get out of town and quickly. He waits until the road is quiet before he moves along the dark alleys to the entrance of the city.

"Halt! You, remove your hood," a soldier stops someone with a hood from passing through the gate. As Mike watches he notices they stop anyone one who is alone and carts to thoroughly check their contents. 

Fuck, how is he supposed to get out of here?

"Excuse me, you look to be in a tough spot. May I be of assistance, sir?"

Mike whips around to see a man in the shadows. All he can see of the man is his gold doctor's mask and purple suit. 

"You would help me?" Mike asks suspiciously. 

"Not for free of course, I only ask you buy one of my wares," the man answers. Mike is going to refuse, he has enough problems right now. He definitely doesn't need to add creepy doctor to the list.

"Hey! Is someone in that alley?"

Mike steps back, they can't be talking about this alley-

"I saw that, stop in the name of the king!"

Mike looks at the shadowy guy and nods. The man smiles and leads him quickly through the shadows. After a few sharp turns they stop in front of a tent with purple and black stripes. The shouting from the guards disappeared a few corners ago. 

"Welcome to my shop, allow me to show you my best merchandise," the creepy doctor says. He pulls aside some of the fabric and motions Mike to enter the tent first. There are so many alarm bells in his head right now. Mike takes a step back, ready to bolt.

"Do you think there are any guards nearby, sir?"

Blackmailing already? Mike is really starting to hate these people. His anger urges him forward. The first thing he notices is the smell, sick and filth mixed into a disgusting aroma. The creepy doctor snaps his fingers and torches illuminate the tent. Cages are stacked far above him and whimpers come from most of them.

Slaves. Mike comes from twenty-first century U.S. Slaves are not ok where he comes from.

"Apologies about the filth, not as many customers in this city as I was expecting. Now, over here is where the better merchandise is," Creepy Doctor leads Mike to the center. The cage he is directed to is huge and inside a massive wolf person-demi humans?- lumbers to the front of the cage. 

Mike just stares, how is he even supposed to react to any of this? Creepy Doc keeps talking, Mike doesn't hear any of it until prices are brought up.

"Normally I'd charge ten thousand g for this one, but for you I'll lower it to nine thousand," Creepy Doctor offers. He's probably smiling, Mike is glad he can't see it.

"You know I can't afford this-"

"Yes, but a seller can only hope. I suppose I can show you cheaper products. I suppose we should start from the bottom, then?"

"Wait, I don't-"

Creepy Doctor disappears into the shadows, completely ignoring Mike. 

"Fucking great," he mutters. He looks back at the wolf. Out of curiosity he pulls up the dangerous creature's status. Wow, level 74 is one of the highest levels Mike has seen since he got here. A cough comes from the direction Creepy Doctor went. Mike scowls and follows.

They walk towards the back of the tent looks worse, if that was even possible. The people in the cages look worse too. Creepy Doctor suddenly steps away to pull a blanket over a cage at the end.

"These products are all damaged in one way or another, therefore much cheaper. I recommend a dog for your first servant. Over time they become loyal naturally. Anything catch your eye, good sir?"

Well that cage he covered definitely caught Mike's attention, but Creepy Doctor stands in front of it protectively. 

"Well...how would I get them to obey if they aren't a...dog?" Mike may be able to help these poor people and escape during the chaos if he does this right.

"Well, on each product is a slave collar. When you buy one your magic will go into the collar and make you the master. After I remove my magic of course," Creepy Doctor answers.

"Hello? Is anyone here? We are the royal guards," a voice calls from the entrance. Mike panics, how did they find him? Was this really a set up from the start? He glares at Creepy Doctor, this son of a bitch is now his second most hated person in this world. Right under king whats-his-name. Creepy Doctor just motions for Mike to calm down before walking back the way they came.

"Can I help you good sirs?"

"We are doing a city-wide inspection…" Mike stops listening then. He needs to focus on getting out of here, he might find the answer in the cage Creepy Doctor covered. It probably has jewels or a key. Mike is careful not to make noise as he shuffles closer. He reaches out and pushes back the blanket and bare whatever is within to the light.

It's a little girl, maybe eight years old. Small round ears sit in her head and her long brown hair pools around her. She's wearing a simple purple dress that looks ready to fall off. The leather collar that wraps around her neck attaches to some sort of muzzle that's secured around her head. Her cage is clean, she looks well groomed and her clothes are far more expensive than Mike's. 

He makes the mistake of meeting her eyes. They are a dull sapphire, no life inside them. She doesn't cower away from him like the other slaves, just watches him blankly. Mikes heart breaks, no child should look so ready to die.

"This really isn't a good time, gentlemen. Can I ask you to return in ten minutes?" Creepy Doctor asks.

Mike refocuses on his original goal. He needs out of here, but so do these poor people. Maybe his ability to see stats can help him. He waves his hand for the bear's status, LV 5, female...that's it. Her status doesn't tell him anything else, it's all glitched out. Before he gives up, he focuses on the lock of her cage. He uses what little magic he knows to break it. Now, Mike may not know very much about how to use magic, but he does have a lot of it. The lock disintegrates under the pressure of his magic. Mike and the girl blink as the door swings open.

Mike motions her out with a smile before turning toward the other cages. It will take too long to open them one by one...he might be able to open them all at the same time. What did that one magician say? The clearer you picture what you want magic to do the more powerful it will be? Something like that. Mike pictures all of the locks bursting open, he focuses some magic out of his hand. He wants these people to be free.

BOOM

Locks start exploding, clangs of metal can be heard everywhere. The wolf from before steps out, his thick collar falls from his neck. He rubs at the raw skin before letting out a howl. Suddenly chaos descends as all the other demi-humans make their escape. The shouts of the soldiers lost in the noise. Mike looks happily at the girl's cage to see she hasn't moved. Her eyes flicker with something as she watches the other demi-humans escape. Mike kneels at the entrance and offers his hand. She shakes her head.

"Why? You're free-" Mike cuts off as his eyes land on her collar. Still securely locked around her neck. Mike grits his teeth before slowly reaching out and touching it. If he pushes Creepy Doctor's magic out and replaces it with his he can get rid of this fucking collar permanently later, when he has more time to think. He focuses, the magic in the collar stings him, but disappears as he forces more of his own into it. The collar glows green briefly, the girl's blank eyes blink at the collar.

"Come with me," Mike offers his hand. She flinches and stiffly reaches for it. Their eyes meet, her dull sapphire and his determined emerald.

This is how it all starts.


	2. What Needs to Be Fixed

Mike looks around the worn mansion. It's still standing and in pretty good shape. There are definitely holes in the ceiling and an infestation of critters. With a little TLC they can make this place more livable. The only problem, this mansion is freakin' huge! Even with just the two of them and like hell he's going to make the little girl do the heavy lifting, this place will take ages to fix. 

Mike's hand brushes against the letter from Prince Jeremy. The letter led him to this place and along the way Mike got the chance to count his money. He never realized how different coins are than bills until now. He has a little over a hundred gold coins, he has no idea what that means for how much he has. He never needed money when he first came here and they didn't exactly teach him economics when he arrived.

Mike takes a breath, the prince helped as much as he could. Now Mike will have to help himself and the demi-human girl. Who he should really learn the name of.

"Um...what's your name?" 

The girl flinches and looks at him warily. Mike took the disturbing muzzle thing off after they got out of the capital. She still hasn't said a word to him. She probably can't trust him. She might even hate him for not freeing her like the other demi-humans. 

Ok, so first thing, explain himself. Then learn her name, hopefully earn her trust, and set her free.

"Uh...I'm called Mike. I didn't want to become your 'master' or whatever. I just wanted to set you free. It didn't work, but believe me, I will set you free," Mike meets her eyes then. Her eyes flicker with life, but she looks down quickly to avoid his gaze. "So, for now, can I ask you to bear with me?"

Her mouth twitches up so fast Mike isn't sure it actually happened. At least he knows that puns are ok. She gives a small nod and Mike smiles brightly in return.

"Great! Now let's explore."

/

She shivers where she's tucked into the corner. Master Mike, he'd actually introduced himself, had given her the cloak he wore as they went to sleep. When she woke up from a nightmare-that man was chasing her- the room had gotten much cooler. She removed the cloak and put it over him. She suspects he's a summoned champion, that's the only thing she can come up with to explain his behavior. He talks with a strange accent, the way he moves and carries himself is nothing she's seen before. 

Even if he's a champion she's still his slave right now. Master Mike seems different than...him, but that could change in seconds. She'll have to prove useful. Do as much as she can so Master Mike doesn't...find other ways for her to be useful.

She thinks she can see a little light in the sky, it's early so she should be able to find something for breakfast. 

It isn't until the sun is visible that she realizes Master Mike is still asleep. She decides not to wake him, she doesn't know what kind of temper he has yet. So she looks around the mansion and starts listing in her mind what needs to be fixed and replaced. When her mental list is complete, she starts working on what she can manage on her own.

She takes out the worn broom they found yesterday with other cleaning supplies and starts on the first floor. She'll start from the bottom and work her way up. Just as she starts dusting and the sky is bright with daylight does Master Mike find her.

"There you are!"

He seems upset, did she do something wrong? Sure she only grabbed berries, but she couldn't go farther away than the edge of the mansion to hunt. The collar won't let her go too far from Mike.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not mad, I was just worried that something had happened to you," Master Mike smiles at her.

He's apologizing? Masters don't apologize to slaves! He really doesn't know how this works. She nods, he didn't ask a question, but it seems to work.

"Anyway, have you eaten yet?"

Her stomach growls an answer. Her face definitely does not flush in embarrassment. 

"Let's eat," he chuckles.

For the next week this is their routine. She will wake early to gather what she can for food. After they eat both will start working on repairing the mansion. At the end of their first week there they hit a wall. Or more accurately, a lack of wall. She helped Master Mike with everything except the worst room in the mansion, the attic. The rest of the mansion just needed repairs, the attic needed to be completely renovated. Chunks of the ceiling were missing, an entire wall is gone and sections of the floor creak ominously when applied with pressure.

"Well it looks like we'll have to go into town tomorrow and hire someone to help fix this mess. And the basement could use help," Master Mike sighs as he stands in the doorway, she peeks into the damaged room. He told her when they first started fixing the mansion she can't go into the attic or basement because they're dangerous. If so, why does he get to go in the dangerous rooms?

"Let's grab food too," Master Mike nods as he steps into the hallway. They head to the village together. 

/

Mike needs to rein in his temper. He forgot how much he hates this fuckin' world. People glared at him as he walked through the market. At first he didn't get why, then when he turned to ask Bear Girl a question the hostility skyrocketed. He looked around and realized no one else has a collar. He's glad slavery is disliked, but right now it's not helping. 

A tug on the edge of his cloak catches his attention. Bear Girl opens her hand to him. The only thing he can think to do is give her money. So he puts a coin in her hand. When his fingers brush her hand she shudders and jerks away. Mike blinks, what was with that reaction?

She avoids his eyes and instead studies the coin in her hand. She blinks at it before turning to him with a frown. She holds out a hand again. So Mike decides to save time and give her the whole bag. She can't really run away with it or anything. Bear Girl loosens the string and peeks inside, only to groan in frustration. 

That's the most animated Mike has ever seen Bear Girl. Even if it's not necessarily a good reaction he is glad to see her expressing something. The way she flinched away from him earlier is concerning though.

She looks Round quickly and walks up to the most expensive looking stall in the market. Mike debates whether or not to stop her when she holds up one gold coin to the merchant. The man scoffs at the sight of it. 

"What are you doing with that girly? Did your master send you for something?" The vendor sneers the word master. Mike crosses his arms. He is so glad he decided to wear his hood up, otherwise they could pin the vendor's murder on him.

Bear Girl points to a shiny sword on display. Thus begins the long debate about swords and their many prices. Bear Girl never spoke but managed to leave the stall with a sword, hilt, cane, boots and silver and copper coins in her hand. 

There are other coins? Wait, does this mean gold coins are like really high bills and he's walking around with a bag of it? No wonder Bear Girl groaned. 

She puts them back in the bag and returns it to him. Then offers him the things she bought. Mike takes the boots, sword and hilt, but pushes the cane to her. She deserves something for this and he definitely will not be giving her a sword. The boots are obviously the way to big for her, probably close to his size. The cane is big for her, but it's better than the other options. 

She stares at the cane before hugging it to her chest and looking at him with teary eyes.

"Shit, please don't-"

"Freya, my name is Freya," she whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, not entirely sure where this story is headed. Just king of going with it. Thanks for reading!


	3. To Town

In the end, Mike didn't find anyone willing to take on their project so close to winter. He also realized that he should find some way to make money. From what he saw in the market he must be loaded, but money doesn't last forever. He probably won't be hired anywhere, not that he's willing to work for anyone in this world. So he should sell something, but what? There was a lot of variety in town and with winter coming it's not like he can grow anything. 

"Master Mike?"

Freya peeks through the door, her eyes still wary of him. He only hopes she will eventually be more comfortable around him. At least he knows her name, which he uses every chance he gets.

"What is it, Freya?"

"I found these in the third office, it was hidden in a locked cabinet," she answers softly as she puts some papers on the table in front of him. He moves the pastries and tea Freya made him to the side.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to sit and eat something?" he asks again. 

"I-It wouldn't be proper, Master Mike," she answers again. Maybe he made progress, but it still isn't a lot of progress. He just needs to be patient. 

He focuses on the paper Freya put on his desk. One is a map and the other seems to be a list. Mike stares at them.

"Master Mike?"

"I can't read this," Mike whispers. He could understand what people were saying ever since he got here, why can't he read any of it? Mike sighs and covers his face with his hands. 

"I could teach you, Master Mike," Freya fidgets. She looks ready for the worst. As if Mike would be mad she's offering to help him. He grins at her.

"I'll take you up on that," he agrees. Her eyes widen and she nods quickly. Mike is convinced she also has a smile. She looks at the papers in a silent question. Mike passes them to her.

"It looks like there's a...tunnel in the basement that leads to a mine of-" she switches to the list, "rare minerals."

"Rare?"

"Yes, most of these are rarely seen in the market and some I've only ever heard about," Freya answers. 

"Hmm...why would there be a large deposit of rare minerals by this mansion? How could anyone just leave it sitting there and abandon this place?"

Freya shakes her head as she studies the map again. "I don't know," she answers. Mike meant it as a rhetorical question, but whatever. 

"Let's go explore this gold mine," Mike gets up.

"There's more than just gold, though?" Freya's expression tells him as they leave the room. 

The next week is spent exploring the mine, Freya telling him an estimate of what each mineral is worth, teaching Mike to read and maintaining the mansion. Once they gather a decent sized pile of each mineral Freya proposes an idea. 

"Master Mike, let me go the market today and see if I can sell these night flowers," she offers. In her hand is a dark blue flower that reflects any light that lands on it. Freya tells him it's probably a cousin species of a different type of night flower. She didn't know any names. 

"We can both go," Mike responds.

"Master Mike…" Freya trails off. He knows what she isn't saying, people might actually buy the flowers when Mike isn't there. If he is none of the flowers would sell. Mike frowns, he doesn't want Freya out on her own. Especially if he considers where they first saw each other. 

"I'll be fine, Master Mike. With this collar I won't be kidnapped," Freya says confidently. Mike would be proud of her voicing her mind if this was any other situation. Freya meets his eyes and flinches back, Mike feels guilt grip him. Freya just wants to help, and he trusts her.

"Fine, but take these," Mike orders. He ignores her flinch at the command and accepts the gold coin he gives her.

"Be safe."

She nods.

/

Freya is surprised at how much business she's getting. With the aggressive reactions from their first visit to the village she thought everyone would at least avoid her. Instead it seems the whole village pities her, almost everyone has bought one of their rare flowers. When she runs out of flowers she decides to explore the market a little more. Then she sees them, a man and woman leaving the back of a merchant's cart. There's nothing necessarily wrong with the scene, still Freya finds herself walking towards the cart. She pushes away the cover.

Demi-humans. 

There are only two, both rabbits. One a dark blue and the other a lighter blue. The dark blue one is bleeding from the head and the lighter one flinches away from her. Both have slave collars on and are tightly chained to the wagon.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A rough hand pulls her away. She's jerked around to see a heavy set human who is dressed in wealth. His eyes land on her collar. 

"Already owned, huh? Did you come to buy for your master?"

Freya glances back at the covered wagon. She hesitates, will Mike punish her for saving these two?

...Even if he does, she can't leave them like this. She nods to the repulsive man. He starts his sales pitch, treating the rabbits more like property than people.

"Oh, these two are also brothers. I've been trying to sell them as a set, but…" the man sighs with a shrug. Freya's hands curl into fists, they are siblings.

"How much for both?" Freya asks.

"Hmm...200 silver coins," the man smiles. 

"The bigger one is injured, 50 silver," Freya counters. She could pay the 200 and avoid the hassle, but this isn't her money.

"Hah! 150."

"100 or I wait for better merchandise for my master," Freya threatens. The seller glares at her and then the rabbits. Freya can see him mentally calculating the offer.

"Fine," he sighs. Freya gives him the money and he removes his magic from the collars. Once the rabbits are out of the wagon the seller quickly packs up and leaves. 

Freya glances at the light blue rabbit as he sways under the strain of supporting his unconscious brother. She steps forward and supports the rabbit from the other side. She leads them through alleys and around the edges of the village, the townspeople don't need to see this. The lighter blue rabbit doesn't say anything, just keeps glancing at her nervously. As the sun starts to set they make it back to the mansion. To Freya's surprise Mike is pacing just inside the front doors. He stops and stares at the three demi-humans.

"Master Mike, I...these two…" Freya trails off at a loss for words. Mike's expression is worryingly blank as he approaches them.

"What happened?" Mike asks.

"I saw the wagon they were in, the seller found me and assumed I was buying them for you. I managed to buy them from the seller and we came here. I-If you take their collars off they won't have to stay long. Please, just let them rest until they heal-"

"Freya, it's ok. I'm not mad, in fact I'm glad you saved them," Mike gently pats her shoulder and turns to look at the rabbits.

"Now, let's get you two taken care of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Sorry it's late, not much left for me to say. Thanks for reading!


	4. Blue Bunnies

Freya spends the next five weeks being a mediator between Mike and the brothers. Mike put his magic in the collars so the rabbits wouldn't hurt themselves further trying to escape. Freya learns both are very good guitar players and enjoy music as much as she does. They may have spent a few nights singing together. Both brothers act aggressively to Mike and after the first week Mike returns the favor. 

Early in the second week Freya walks in on a heated argument between Bonnie and Mike. She still isn't sure what started it. The younger brother, Tonny, is obviously on his brother's side. Freya clears her throat and sets down the tray.

"Please take your fighting outside, this building can't handle too much abuse," she says quietly. To her surprise the argument stops. The room falls silent, Freya calmly serves the tea for Mike and starts preparing some for the rabbits when Mike stops her.

"No, those two are leaving," Mike takes a macaron from the tray.

"You fucking-" Bonnie starts.

"Now," and the brothers reluctantly leave as the collars activate. Freya glances at them to see both looking at her. They look...concerned? When they are alone Mike relaxes by asking her about the different animals that exist in this world.

When she is taking the tray back to the kitchen both brothers are there. They are watching the door as she comes in. Freya wonders what they might need, then she realizes it is almost time for dinner.

"I'll make something in just a moment, apologies for starting so late," she hurries to collect what she needs. As she passes Bonnie his hand grabs her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Freya cries.

"My little gem, your tears are beautiful-"

She tears her arm away and puts as much distance as she can between them. Her body shakes as her eyes dart around the room.

"Freya?" Tonnie asks hesitantly. 

Instead of answering Freya escapes. She stops once she reaches the fountain furthest from the mansion. She sits out of view of any windows and curls into a ball.

He isn't here. She got away. He can't hurt her anymore. 

She still ends up crying. 

/

Today Mike took off the collars and the rabbit brothers are now free. Freya gives them each a bag of food and a few coins, hopefully they can get out of the country and to freedom with this.

Instead of leaving as soon as they can the brothers are staring at Mike and herself.

"I'm afraid this is the most we can do right now. Good luck," Mike hints. Freya can see he wants them to go.

"Why?" Bonnie looks directly at her. The brothers have been walking on eggshells around her ever since that night. Freya flashes them an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry about me, you two stay safe on your travels," she shoots a quick glance at Mike. His frown is getting worse the longer this goes on.

Bonnie clenches the bag tightly before throwing it at Mike's feet. Tonny looks as surprised as Freya, Mike merely frowns deeper.

"I think I'll stay, it's not like you can order me around anymore anyway," Bonnie smirks at Mike. Freya opens her mouth, not sure what she's about to say, just knows they can't give up this chance at something she's always wanted.

"Fine, but you have to earn your keep. Freya is in charge, so do whatever she says," Mike answers tiredly. Was he expecting this?

So the rabbit demi-humans, Bonnie and Tonny, start to live in the mansion as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter done! I don't really have anything else to say.   
Anywho, thx for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is the first FNAF fic I'm posting here. I have another one on FF.net, maybe I'll post it here.We'll see how this goes. Anywho, thanks for reading!


End file.
